


Treasures Found In Midgar

by me_meron_pan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, adoration, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: Zack doesn't have enough fingers to count down the things he loves about Cloud!
Relationships: Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Treasures Found In Midgar

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just lovey dovey smut about how much Zack loves Cloud and I didn't know where it came from but god do I wish somebody would love me the day Zack loves Cloud QAQ <3

There was so much about him that Zack loved. That he truly adored about him. That milky, soft skin. Hair that shimmered like golden hay. He loved the way his back arched with each thrust. How his voice went up a pitch with every perfect hit to the spot he loved most. The way his fingernails - that he had nervously chewed down - dug into his back as if he was holding onto dear life. That hint of desperation in his voice which only grew as Zack increased his pace. 

‘’Fuck- Cloud!’’    
  
The blonde’s grip around him tightened as Zack slammed into him hard, driving more of those sweet gasps out of him. The slapping sound of naked skin against naked skin, hips meeting and parting in a steady rhythm. Yes. He’d leave bruises on him but they were just another way of showing that Cloud belonged to him. 

He belonged to him and he wouldn’t share his precious treasure with anyone else in ShinRa. Because Cloud was soft and sweet and everything Midgar didn’t have up until Cloud had moved here.

It was the way he’d look at him every morning - struggling to keep his eyes open because he was so very tired but didn’t want to waste another second not looking at Zack. As if he feared Zack might slip away the moment he’d close his eyes again. 

Or the way he’d nuzzle his face in the Soldier’s chest when they were about to fall asleep next to each other. Those soft hums of pure relaxation when Zack would stroke his slender back or caress the back of his neck which almost got him purring like a cat. 

The countless texts they’d exchange throughout their busy days, when they were too caught up in their work to see each other for weeks. 

All the better it was when they finally did get to see each other again. When Cloud would break into a sprint and literally leap into his arms. God - Zack loved to pick him up just like that. He was a lightweight compared to most others, and yet, Zack found himself at a loss of words whenever he’d secretly watch him train. Watch that lithe body, those slender arms pick up such heavy swords much bigger in size than him. So much heavier than him - all of it while barely showing any signs of exhaustion or discomfort.    
Cloud was tough - so much tougher than anyone might assume. 

Zack leaned in closer, not slowing down in his pace as he began to whisper.    
  
‘’You’re amazing Cloud.’’   
  
Began to send waves of praise over the infantryman who was still clawing his back as if his life depended on it. Who had caught him in a tight grip, filling Zack’s ears with more of these sweet moans.    
Oh how he loved to turn Cloud into a whimpering mess underneath him. Each scratch on his back another sign of victory - he’d carry them as trophies.

Although Cloud was his first male lover, Zack knew how to please a man. Yes, he did have to do his research and look things up, but he was eager to learn because to him, there was nothing sweeter than seeing Cloud in pure bliss.    
To see Cloud all worked up once they were done, having him curl up in his arms. Holding his trembling body as he’d stroke him through his recover. Zack couldn’t stop thinking about how sweet he was as he watched him struggling with each thrust that drove him closer to the edge. Watch that desperation on his face as Zack made sure to keep him just there for a few more moments. 

  
‘’Can you hold out for me a little longer, Cloud? Just a little.’’ 

Their lips met and Zack almost lost control over himself as he could feel Cloud’s tongue against his own. Eager - aren’t we?

The Soldier couldn’t quite put into words what exactly it was about Cloud’s kisses that made him feel this way. But something about them was just so very healing. No matter when or where. Cloud’s kisses were timid and shy mostly - done real quick in a second Zack wouldn’t see them coming. More so, Zack loved to hold him in place when they kissed. Take any way out or any escape route from Cloud to watch him grow embarrassed. 

Cruel? 

Maybe a little - but he did make sure to always apologize if he was pushing his boundaries. 

‘’Sorry to keep you on edge like this.’’ Zack chuckled, biting at Cloud’s neck as those hands had moved on from his back to the clean sheets beneath them. ‘’I just love seeing you like this, so much. You’re so beautiful.’’

It was true. 

To Zack, Cloud was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Yes, he possessed that boyish charm of youth and yet, there was something mature and feminine about him. Zack had tried so hard to find out what it was until he had settled that it was the blonde’s stance. Upright and proud in his own unique way, carrying grace on his shoulders as if he had been crowned with it. Seeing him walk down these long ShinRa hallways, nobody would suspect just how fragile Cloud actually was. 

Zack would never dare to call him unfit for the military because he knew Cloud had what it would take and yet - he damned ShinRa for accepting someone like him into its ranks. Cloud didn’t belong here. 

Zack had noticed it the first time they had talked about their homes. Back then, he couldn’t help but fall for these bright eyes, shimmering with pride as he talked about how Nibelheim was home to the award-winning corn brand everyone seemed to love. It was something so odd to brag about and yet, it felt so right for Cloud to bring it up. Back then he talked about how he missed to see the stars at night as Zack was left to imagine that dark horizon with those tiny specks of light scattered across. 

How long had it been since he last had seen the stars? What did the sky above Gongaga look like?    
It was a shame he couldn’t remember anything at all and back then he swore, he’d never let Cloud forget about the sky above his home.

One day they’d sit underneath the stars together, cuddled up between tall grass as Cloud would tell him all kinds of things about these lights in the sky. 

Cloud’s voice was soothing. So warm, Zack could get lost in it. 

‘’Hey, Cloud.’’ 

He brushed his thumb over the blonde’s cheek. Over his lips as they stopped right there.    
  
‘’Don’t be shy, let me hear you.’’    
  
More bites joined his already abused neck, covered in slight bruises which perfectly stood out from his light skin. 

‘’You know I love your voice.’’   
  
And with another skilled thrust, a slight upwards curve in his movement - he gained exactly what he had wanted. He could feel Cloud tighten up around him, could feel him clench his muscles, grit his teeth as he tried to hold back. Desperate gasps and moans finally escaping his lips freely as he had wanted them. 

Cloud usually was bound to the silent side in bed and Zack loved nothing more than trying his best to get him out of that shell. 

_ Success. _

‘’Z-Zack!’’, he whined into his ears, followed by a few more gasps and moans. ‘’I-I c-’’   
  
‘’It’s okay.’’   
  
It only took a few more thrusts, a few more mewls from the blonde to drive Zack past his limit. He could feel his pulsing cock inside Cloud’s tight heat, filling him up with everything he had. It truly was a sight to behold, seeing his own cum dripping out of Cloud’s gaping hole, although he hated to see it all go to waste. 

Oh how he’d love to knock him up. Fully claim the blonde to be forever his. But these were fantasies he’d share with Cloud a little later. 

For now, all he wanted…   
  


‘’Oh my, you did so well~’’

Showering the young infantry man with praise. 

‘’Look at you~’’   
  
That shivering youth sprawled out on his bed. His chest rising and falling almost desperately as he tried to catch his breath.    
Zack brushed his index finger over Cloud’s nose, giving it a playful tab before kissing him once more. 

‘’Really - I can’t get over how someone can be this thrillingly hot while also being cute as a button?’’ Zack let out an over-dramatic sigh as he . _ ‘’You’re gonna be the death of me one day, Strife.’’ _

  
  
  
  



End file.
